Terumi Wakahisa
}} ''' (若久・照神, Wakahisa Terumi) is an immortal, mighty god-like being known as aeon. Terumi was born from the remains of Nevan Halford's body. Many consider her to be Halford's twin, clone or even an extension of Nevan herself. She is the source of many stories and there is a lot of confusion surrounding her, in special her influence in several characters' lives as well as the main force against Harthatenarl. She is often referred as the Original One, or simply One (ワン Wan), as well as Goddess of Power, due to her status as one of the Six War Goddesses. Terumi once served as Nevan's most powerful general under the name Eon (イーオン, Īon), but she saw her tyranny and injustice and eventually betrayed her to side with humanity, alone defeating her legions and robbing her of her monopoly of terror. She is the founder of Sol and, although legends say Eon either disappeared or died, she is actually working as the organization's most powerful weapon as Terumi Wakahisa, distanced from the outside world. Terumi is also venerated as the known Angel of Velodita, and is Zdenka Kunst's love interest in What If, whom she is shown to have married. She is the sole biological parent of Ryūnosuke, Shūji and Sōseki, identical triplets she had via parthenogenesis, and Akiko, her true successor. Terumi has no actual biological sex; she is femme-presenting and uses feminine pronouns as a matter of convenience. She is a supporting character in Afraid of the Dark and an important figure of the Right to Die series. Appearance At first sight, Terumi looks like a color swapped copy of Nevan. Heightening 2,10cm without heels — which she always wears — she is a very tall woman whose most striking features are her resplendent hair and flamboyant wardrobe. She has a very authoritarian appearance, and often adorns stylish suits and long, glamorous dresses, all white in color and details. Her trademark accessories are the harnesses and fur coats or shawls she complements her outfits with. It also should be noted that Terumi is one of the few characters to fight while wearing heels, due to her inhuman nature and force. Much like her sons, she has snowy white hair, although hers is white in her bangs and roots only, as the rest of her hair has several other colors, forming a rainbow. She wears her shoulder length hair in several hairstyles, depending on her outfit, the most common of them being a messy, loose style. She has light red eyes with white inner rings, icy blue middle rings, and light blue sclera, as well as thick white eyebrows and long, voluminous eyelashes. She shares the same traits as her children's, like her skin, which is colorless, white blood, and prominent canine teeth. Personality and Traits Despite her appearance marked by pure white, Terumi can be described as a character who is amoral and not inherently good, even if her actions may tell otherwise. She carries herself in a very refined and unconventional manner, as her overall presentation points her to be a vain authority figure bathed in luxury and fashion, but her actual personality reveals an open and easygoing woman who is competent but holds a strong distaste for social structures and ideologies. Terumi is utterly intimidating in appearance, personality and status. She abundantly boasts her power and makes good use of her influence, so much that her will alone is enough to scare off her enemies, fearing they might invoke her wrath. As a person with intense focus and elegance, Terumi is level-headed, utilizing precise and flowing moves, and combining power and grace both in and outside the field of battle. She also is a quick thinker and has a spontaneous, laidback attitude, complementing her intellect with rebellion and a free spirit. However, Terumi possesses several flaws, and her agelessness sometimes prevents her from learning about others and impedes her to grow, being far from the perfect and flawless person others qualify her to be. Despite not being a villain or antagonist, it should be noted that Terumi's morality is completely alien, much like her origins. While she does understand and operate under acceptable social and moral conditions, her feelings towards humanity are condescending, literal and, at least initially, trivial. She sees humans as arrogant for killing each other and other species on the planet, as well as believing they hold a special place among other creatures and weighting their lives differently from theirs. From her point of view, humans are microscopic and no different than other animals. In her eyes, humanity is insignificant in the face of the vast cosmos and everything that exists will someday be extinct. Terumi argues the value of life was built by society and need of survival, and that it has no intrinsic value. During one of her conversations with Zdenka, she remarks thoughts and emotions are merely products of minor electric and chemical currents, comparing humans to merely being more complex than the electronic devices they built. When faced with a question about humanity's destructive potential, she points out that even if they were to destroy the planet, the only difference would be matter changing places and its formation. As Nevan's general, Terumi was a full-fledged, ideal monster. She remained by her side during a very long time, and for that she had to be truly ruthless, viciously lethal, power hungry and cunning. She did not abide weakness and slew all that dared challenge her or did not measure to her strength, not holding back in the least. She did not, however, go out of her way to be cruel like Nevan did, maintaining her own sense of honor even back then — which was what prompted her to analyze the discord she was helping spread. Terumi eventually rebelled against Nevan for two reasons: she realized Nevan was not being honorable towards humans, as she was slaying a population who could not possibly fight back, and because Terumi herself grew tired of killing such weaklings, so, as to even the odds, she betrayed Harthatenarl. Terumi then sided with humanity partly because she felt it was logically and morally the right choice to make, but mostly in order to pursue stronger adversaries to battle with, as she felt boredom being at the top, and switching sides gave her access to true fights she would not have had even if she became cruel and instigated violence in the monsters and pillars she wished to fight, thanks to Nevan's power and influence looming over her, which would have scared away her enemies one way or the other. To prove and gain true strength then, Terumi became the lone creature standing against hoards, casually living alongside humans for many years and coming to appreciate humanity. At first, Terumi thought of humanity lightheartedly, as, being a millenniums old creature, she witnessed war and horror in all forms. She thought that as beings with such short lives, devoid of that experience, they would not be able to experience true pain or loss, or need respect, and treated them like temporary playthings and fragile animals to protect, being amusing in their flighty passions. However, after learning love herself, she came to realize she deeply misunderstood them and their complexity. Terumi eventually finds something she truly wants to protect in the form of her wife and their children. Her flawed, distant fascination grew to be a deep and passionate respect, and maybe even envy, as humans live shorter but fuller lives and can experience death, which is the end of the natural circle of all life, and she concludes true strength goes hand in hand with true vulnerability. She did not, however, trick herself into believing she was one of them, like her children do. While she does still maintain her literal interpretation of life as substances, she does not see humanity as being completely worthless. Terumi carries the burden of dedicating her immortality to restore order to the planet itself, including helping the human race. While she is intrigued by the idea of faith and religion humanity cherishes, and does see not only humans, but all existence — including herself — as simply matter, she does care about their existence and the millions of deaths that were inflicted on them. Terumi does see people, and even herself, as "things", but she does appreciate their nature, efforts and ability to create art, beauty and love. Being a natural observer, Terumi frequently monitors the growing conflict around others with intellectual curiosity, even though she does not wish to witness any deaths. She is prone to eccentric moments nestled in between her serious personality, sometimes catching others off guard with her casual disregard to this gap. She is millenniums older than other characters, knows more than she lets on most of the time, cares not for what others may think of her and acts like a mentor for many characters. She is also much more powerful than she shows off and prefers to let others solve problems by themselves, though she does manipulate, influence or intervene in situations when she deems necessary. Surprisingly enough, Terumi has a rather childish side to her, such as being excited upon meeting new people she has been expecting to see, collecting animal plushies and using cute accessories, like fluffy bird pens and animal phone cases. She also seems to be a huge fan of the Magical Girl genre, as she often watches cartoons with said theme, and she has a room filled with fandom merchandise. Dr. Sweet's childlike fascination with Captain Nemo seems incongruous, given The Reveal that he's Dracula. But if Dracula in this series has been Walking the Earth since antiquity, as the fallen-angels prophecy implies, then he's surely noticed that the rate of change in human civilization has drastically accelerated in the last few generations. It makes perfect sense that he'd be intrigued by an early scifi writer like Jules Verne: he wants to know what the world is going to be like in centuries to come, and what new technologies he might have to deal with. She sometimes explains things in a scientific manner, to the point others cannot understand what she is saying, prompting her to simplify it. She is quite personable with those around her, particularly her family and subordinates; she is strangely willing to indulge their whims and encourage their idiosyncrasies as well as her own. Story Weapons and Abilities Iris Bishamonten Others Diana Background Eon is an alternate spelling for aeon, which originally means "life" or "being", though its meaning then tended to "age", "forever" or "for eternity". In Gnostic lore, it denotes the emanations or extensions of God, in which deities manifest their thoughts or spiritual energy in the physical world on anthropomorphic representations that is not the deity itself, but a living form humans can comprehend. Aeon can also be used in reference to a period of a billion years (109), although it's more commonly defined as any long, indefinite, period. The term eon itself is a measure of time in the geologic time scale, in which its largest defined unit of time is the supereon. It contains two or more eras. Terumi is based on the Greek god of the zodiac as well as endless and cyclical time Aion, who is often associated with a serpent thought to be Ouroboros and depicted as a youth within a circle representing either the zodiac or ceaseless time. Iris Amaterasu In the ancient beliefs of Japan, rainbows were the bridges that human ancestors took to descend to the planet. Also, Izanami and Izanagi, the male and female creators of the world in Japanese myth, "descended on the Floating Bridge of Heaven to create land from the ocean of chaos." In many texts this bridge is known as a rainbow. For Buddhists, the rainbow is "the highest state achievable before attaining Nirvana, where individual desire and consciousness are extinguished." Tamamo-no-Mae White Lady Wakahisa (若久) means "forever young" from Japanese 若 (waka) "young" and 久 (hisa) "longevity, ancient". Lucifer Trivia *Terumi owns over 200 fur coats and shawls of widely varied types and sizes. *Terumi's birthday falls on New Year's Day. *Terumi has interest in women and femmes, making her either a lesbian or a bisexual. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:What If characters Category:Afraid of the Dark characters Category:Right to Die characters Category:Right to Die: Reign Ruins characters Category:Right to Die: Ghast Glass characters Category:Aeons Category:Agender Category:Women Category:Homosexuals